Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 + (7 - 5 \times 4) \times 10 $
Solution: $ = 6 + (7 - 20) \times 10 $ $ = 6 + (-13) \times 10 $ $ = 6 - 130 $ $ = -124 $